Ditching Shinichi
by multiply014
Summary: Everything that happens is something along the lines of: "He's late again, should we ditch him?" [RanShi]


_**A/N** Yeah, great title, I know._

_Not written in but should probably be mentioned:_  
_In this post-canon AU, Shinichi and Ran remains in the running as best brotp to ever brotp after a breakup, which had been as to-the-point as how they got together;_  
_Shinichi (bothers, cough,) asks Shiho (and his (harem, cough,) friends) for help on big cases, because I am all for that (canon!) aspect of Shin's character development (i.e. Shin recognizing when he needs help and actively asking for it)._

_Also, this is for The Waifu, momo: A late Valentine's gift for you!_

* * *

The first time Ran and Shiho spend time together with just the two of them, the first thing Ran commits to mind is that Shiho likes her coffee black. She idly thinks how it fits Shiho perfectly: a mature drink, elegant in its own right with little to no embellishment.

The moment the thought completes itself though, a protest immediately pops up in Ran's mind because Shiho is anything but simple. As a reminder, her brain helpfully flashes Ran the moment she first saw Shiho: the color of her hair, how its shade changes in the sunlight, the way her short locks slightly curl to frame her dainty face, the tips of her ears peeking through the bob, and then her lashes, highlighting the subdued turquoise in her eyes when she's idle, the bridge of her nose and the curve of her slightly dry lips, her impeccable fashion and how her slender manicured fingers curl around the strap of her purse, which, by the way, matches her expensive-looking coat, her simple mid heels accentuating the length of her legs, and her poise—

Yes, Shiho is anything but simple because Ran doesn't think she'd be waxing poetic, thankfully just in the confines of her mind, otherwise on just how beautiful she is.

As she watches Shiho let out a contented sigh, Ran tries to steer her mind away from finding more metaphors to use to describe her companion and instead considers, for the second time, mailing Shinichi the name of the café they are currently in just so he knows where they are. She doesn't, though, since she remembers Shiho telling her earlier that, no, they, Ran and Shiho, were "ditching that rude, dumb, good-for-nothing detective who always makes everyone wait" the moment the two of them received a message from Shinichi to wait for him because he'd just be a little late since he'd stumbled along a case in the convenience store on the way to the train station they were waiting at.

More importantly, though, Shiho had turned to her then and said, "Let's make _him_ wait for a change, Ran-san!" with a determined glint in her eyes as she holds Ran's gaze, her gloved hands carefully gripping Ran's wrists as if Ran needed more persuasion than the usually calm lilt of her voice suddenly turning lively.

Of course, Ran would agree. After all, it wouldn't hurt Shinichi to wait for them a little bit too, right?

Right.

Ran notices the exact moment the kick of caffeine hits Shiho, since her eyes suddenly spark with life, and it's not too long after Ran noticed Shiho's half-lidded eyes, long lashes fluttering, as she takes her first sip. Ran gets effectively distracted from her thoughts as the two of them fall into a conversation of everyday things—university and requirements, the professor and healthy living, dramas and tropes, songs and idols—until Ran's phone rings. Aside from a range of small chuckles and soft smiles during what felt like too short of a moment of respite, Ran catalogues a new Shiho expression when she suggests to take the scenic route to the station: a conspiratorial smirk.

The scenic route, long as it was, was not really eventful, and the station is soon in view. When they spot Shinichi, sullen, with a frown on his face, he's already staring daggers at Shiho. Once they reach hearing distance, he flaunts his accurate deduction that Shiho's the mastermind of the whole let's-make-Shinichi-wait plan, saying, "I can't believe you'd go be deceived by _the devil_, Ran."

As if she'd been expecting to hear those exact words, Shiho just smirks then replies without missing a beat, "Yeah, I can't believe she'd agree to go with _you_ today either."

Before she even finished talking, Shinichi has rolled his eyes, dramatically sighing. He turns away, just saying, "Yeah, whatever, let's just go."

When Shinichi isn't looking, Shiho sneaks a wink to Ran, making Ran chuckle. There's a giddy feeling in Ran's chest. She thinks it's because she's always liked going to the zoo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second time it's only the two of them, because they ditched Shinichi again, Ran notices how Shiho likes fluffy stuffed toys. When Ran unintentionally blurts out this new observation of hers—"But it's cute, isn't it?", Shiho almost whispers, with a slight flush dusting her cheeks. It's a new expression.

Ran agrees, of course, it's cute! The toys are really cute!

Ran buys the toy Shiho has been eyeing every so often the entire time they'd gone around the store and gives the bag to her before they leave the store. She's awarded by two new Shiho expressions. The first one: Shiho with wide eyes, almost sparkling, as she thanks Ran. She also makes Ran promise to tell her if she wants anything so she can buy her something too. When Ran tries to tell her no, the second expression appears: she pouts, saying it's not a big deal, so Ran-san should just tell her.

Of course, Ran doesn't have a choice but to agree.

Ran wonders if this is how Shiho makes the professor agree to salads, because it's certainly effective.

Almost on cue, Ran's phone rings, and, as expected, it's Shinichi. They meet up, banter a little then go on. Watching Shiho absent-mindedly squeezing the arms of the plushie Ran gave her makes Ran less bored during their visit to the library.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The third time they ditch Shinichi, Ran notices that Shiho is really, really fond of puppies. And she has soft, warm hands. Which Ran only knows because she accidentally, and she swears that was an honest unintentional moment, brushed her hands with Shiho's when she petted the puppy on Shiho's lap.

Anyway, Ran thinks it was funny when Shiho said she'll boycott all of this particular group's albums, how she won't stream their music video because they're not giving her bias enough screen time. Ran learns how petty Shiho can be—which doesn't really surprise her since Shiho was the one who proposed they leave Shinichi waiting again despite Shinichi specifically including that they don't in his message this time—when Ran has to physically prevent her from sending out hate tweets.

Which is why they're in the dog cafe. On the way, Ran learned how light Shiho is, if Ran being able to practically push her with zero effort to the cafe around the corner was an indication.

Ran confirmed her assumption that Shiho's back is quite slender too, and the feel of her back on Ran's hands had been comfortable, yes, but soon they're in the cafe and Ran brought down her hands when she opted to move beside Shiho instead. It had been just in time to watch Shiho's face soften with every caress of the puppy that greeted them.

Ran hears a quiet, "Thank you, Ran-san," and this time, Ran considers muting her phone.

She doesn't, though, because she tells herself she's a good best friend, and a good best friend won't ditch said best friend _completely_.

When they meet up, banter a little, and finally go to the museum, Shiho is in good spirits, and that makes Ran smile a bit wider too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fourth time they hang out alone together, having ditched Shinichi, of course, Ran is amused to know that Shiho, who prefers her coffee black, and therefore bitter, likes cakes. And she has extra soft eyes when speaking of her sister. When Shiho remarks how she reminds her of this sister she is obviously so very fond of, Ran immediately knows that this is high praise.

At the back of her mind, Ran had always noticed that Shiho rarely talks about her family. Thinking it was a sensitive subject, she hesitated for a while, but in the end her curiosity won out as she asked, "I'm like your sister?"

Shiho just smiles her usual small smile at Ran, but Ran notes how Shiho's eyes curve just a little bit more at her question, and Ran instantly feels better at having asked the question after all. Shiho shortly replies, "Yes, but you're different."

"How so?"

"You're Ran-san," is her only answer, with a tone of finality that Ran recognizes which means there's no further explanation.

_I'm Ran-san_? She turns the statement over and over in her head, but she still doesn't understand. So, Ran can only say, wishing that it doesn't make her sound too much of an idiot, "I hope that's a compliment!"

Shiho laughs, and Ran would have thought she /had/ come across as stupid after all, but the sound is lovelier than the usual Shiho laughter, and that's another new Shiho thing that Ran learns for the day. Ran forgets about being embarrassed, and chuckles along with her.

"Of course it is," Shiho assures her, and Ran fails to find any hint of teasing in Shiho's expression—only a kind smile, and the tiniest trace of icing on her bottom lip. Ran had the urge to wipe it herself, but Shiho's next bite of cake left her lips clean of that previous line of icing, leaving Ran oddly let down. She doesn't think too deeply why. It must be because the just finished slice had been good, but they don't order more because she really does have to watch her diet.

This time Ran's phone doesn't ring, since Shinichi goes straight to the café. He tosses Shiho a flash drive which she manages to catch even when she hadn't been looking, and Shiho sets up her laptop. For the duration of their stay at the café, Ran thinks about being Ran-san, and Shiho being Shiho, and how that's enough, and everything's fine the way it is.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fifth time they planned to meet, Shinichi actually arrives on time. Strangely, Ran feels a bit disappointed.

Well, it's just a tad bit, really, so that's normal, right?

She isn't thinking of just asking Shiho out tomorrow. Not at all.

Okay, she is.

But only because there's a new cat café open, and you know, that isn't really Shinichi's thing, maybe, and he'll just be late anyway, so it'll be better to invite just Shiho for that. Right? Right.

_Right._


End file.
